Angels N2
by Mangacat201
Summary: Translated German work, Songfic, HD Oneshot: Harry's got to say some important things about a certain blonde.. angsty!


Angels 

Fandom: Harry Potter

Genre: Dark, Shounen-ai, Songfic

Pairing: Harry / Draco… sort of

Status: Oneshot

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Joanne K. Rowling; Angels Within Temptation; and I don't think that's going to change sometime soon sob

A/N: Yeah, a dark oneshot from me as they always go dark. I hope you'll enjoy and review! I think the song's just fitting on their relationship!

Angels – Within Temptation (The Silent Force)

Angels

Sparkling angels I believed  
You were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn´ t hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.

I had turned a blind eye on the things and therefore I deserve anything I got, because you never hid who you truly were, but I wanted to see my shining, pure angel in you. From the outside, there's nobody closer than you to the image the lean frame, the fair hair and the piercing eyes you used to seduce me.

I originally thought we would forever face each other in a never ending quarrel, but at a time that everything seemed to dissolve before my eyes and I had nearly reached my breaking point, there was something in your glances you send to me secretly all of the sudden. I didn't notice at first, but after some time it finally also reached my thick, naïve head… you were interested.

I was frozen in shock and didn't know how to deal with this revelation, but to find myself even more shocked to realize that these feeling were reciprocated. And after that, we didn't only quarrel in the hallways but vanished together in the dark corners of the castle to share secret passionate kisses.

You told me what I had to hear at that point and I needed to believe. For this.. us.. I cast the voices aside, that told me to be wary of the things sure to come.

I see the angels,  
I´ ll lead them to your door.  
There´ s no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause i still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.

I now see the angels, they are close and I realize without the mercy of doubt how deep the difference between you runs. You are no angel, even if I still want to see that inside you…

But I haven't forgotten your smile when you tore my soul apart.

You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
i wish they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.

You took my heart, conquered my conscience with slyness and sneaky grace and hid so perfectly well what was on your mind the whole time. You betrayed me for all what was worth right form the start, so throughroughly that I thought 'we' were real. You made my dreams come true and now they stay just that, dreams.. broken and battered so fast.

Just as you promise.

You promised that everything would end, would have a happy end… but just now I realized something.

You lied.

Sparking angel, I couldn´ t see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

My shining angel, your brightness made me blind for you rue feelings, the malice hidden deep inside your soul.

Is it possible, that every feeling was only hatred and scorn?

Is it possible, to mislead someone so far without deluding oneself into the illusion?

Tell me, if you really feel nothing for me, how did you manage to spend our time with me like you did?

And worse, if you feel something, what made you capable of betraying me and yourself like this?

Because even now, that you've delivered me to my fate, the one I can't flee, I don't understand your reasons. And I'm even not sure if you're not deceiving them all at last. Are you still there? Inside?

Being only yourself with no mask or veil?

I still don't know, but the thought doesn't leave me.

I see the angels,  
I´ ll lead them to your door.  
There´ s no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.

The time for remorse is long gone, as is the time for mercy. The dices are thrown.

Is this really what you had in mind?

I trusted you and you deceived me with a smile. Why didn't I see it before? I know it was there, but I choose to ignore, because the look of an angel made me blind for such proof.

Do you laugh at my fatuity?

Are you proud of yourself?

I can imagine it, you accomplished alone what more powerful have tried in vain.

How did you get to this road?

And why didn't you choose me?

...  
could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
it doesn´ t give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile you tore me apart.

You do smile now, having destroyed my life, don't you?

I realize that, but it's to late.

You choose you path and it's not following mine.

However… I can't forget you… how black your soul may be inside, your image stays the same..

My angel of death.

fin

So.. just like that. It's one of my older works, I hope you agree with me on the interpretation of the song, even more if you were lucky and could listen to it while reading.. anyway, that's it I hope you enjoyed and perhaps want to leave a little review.

Cat


End file.
